Home
by NIGHT09
Summary: AU- Raven is in an orphange after being sent away from Azarath. She is depressed and Batman finds her on the top of a skyscraper attempting to jump. He gets her back to the orphange, but will she stay there?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Titan or anything Batman or like anything at all.

I was sitting on the edge of the skyscraper that was 15 stories tall, it was one a.m. The orphanage didn't know where I went, they probably haven't even noticed yet that I'm gone. I looked down at the street and smiled. I was ready to say goodbye, but I had to honor the memory of one person first.

 _The monks came and sat me down, I had thought for my lesson. But I was wrong._

 _"Raven, we think you need to go back to Earth." They told me._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"Today someone killed your mother, because she had you. It is no longer safe for you here child. You know mostly how to keep your powers under control, so you must leave. Goodbye." Azar spoke, after that I saw a portal open behind me and then I was in an apartment. Apparently, it was registered under my mother's name, and her dead body was right next to me. The police showed up a little while after and took me away to an orphanage. Everyone at the orphanage treated me like glass, one small step and I would break. Later I learned it was because they found out I was born of rape. I tried running away but it never worked._

I looked down at the cement and thought of my mother, she endured a painful life she didn't deserve, because of me. I pushed myself off the edge and closed my eyes, but I never hit the ground. After about a minute I opened my eyes and saw I was on about the 10 floor, held up by a bat shaped hook attached to a rope. Quickly, I fumbled trying to detach the hook from my waist, I was in too much of a panic to use my powers correctly. The bat's seemed to be trying to open the window probably to grab me. My hands couldn't seem to get the hook off my waist and that was when I felt I was being pulled into the building, I thrashed around a bit but it didn't work. I was inside. Looking around the room, I noticed Nightwing and Batman.

"Where is your family?" Batman finally asked, after a century of quiet.

"Dead." I replied.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"15." I informed him.

"Is there anyone we can contact to get you home?" Nightwing wondered.

"I don't have a home. I live in an orphanage. They are very different things." I scoffed and after that I felt sadness from Nightwing, perhaps he knew something or other about that.

"Which one?" Batman asked.

"Doesn't matter." I told him, getting up and dusting off my jeans and long-sleeved skull shirt. "I'll be going, good luck with the whole saving Gotham thing." I waved and started to walk away when Nightwing appeared in my path and shook his head.

"Come on let's get you back to the orphanage," he told me.

"I'm not going back there," I replied, but then felt a prick in my side and I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself back in my room in the orphanage. "Damn bat's." I muttered.

"That's not very nice," I heard a voice say and I jumped around turning my body 180 degree's, falling off my bed. Then I saw Nightwing.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"Just wanted to assure you of how you got here, also don't try what you did last night. It won't work," He told me then disappeared out my window. I sighed and returned to my bed to get some more sleep. Soon enough it was night again and I snuck out the back door, through the forest, and to an old bridge which ran over a shallow stream. I went up on the bridge and climbed over the edge, I looked around for any sign of a Bat or anyone really. I didn't see anything so I looked up at the star's in the clear midnight sky.

"I'll see you soon father," I whispered to myself, so quietly you would have to have super-hearing to know what I had said. I looked down at the water and tried to push off the side, but someone caught my arm. "Damnit!" I cursed, "Let go!" I demanded but they pulled me up. Soon I see it's just Batman, he was pulling on my arm as well as my jacket sleeve, threating to rip it. Quickly though, I was up on the bridge again. "Why can't you let me leave?" I demanded.

"Because, you have a life to live." He told me.

"Back in that hell-hole, I don't think so. And who would want to adopt me? I have purple eyes, midnight sky hair, and paler than snow white skin. Besides I don't deserve to live," I informed him.

"You do deserve to live, and I'll work on getting someone to adopt you." He argued.

"No. The rest of the kid's need a good home a lot more than I do. Help them, they deserve it. They need it. I don't." I told him then stood up, "You know when you make me go back there, I'm just going to run again."

"I know, but it's all I can do for now."

"Maybe just stop trying, it'll be easier for the both of us."

"Maybe," he replied before I saw a dart hit me, "Here we go again." I whispered and then passed out.

Authors Note: Here's more fanfiction from me, if you like it then check out my other stories. I will be adding more chapters soon. Also please review and tell me what you think ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I don't know what warrants a trigger warning, so be warned this chapter, and story basically, deals with suicide, depression, and self harm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXX

The next morning, I woke up to knocking at my door. It's probably the boss telling me that I need to be nicer to everyone, it's not like I'm rude, I just ignore them, I thought to myself.

"Coming," I hollered and hoped off the bed, the rest of the girls who shared a room with me were all already up and gone. I grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, ripped up a little, but it's all I have. I opened the door only to find the boss, but in a suit. "Yes?" I asked.

"Follow me," he declared, so I did. We walked down to his office and entered. In his office was a man, he wore a fancy suit and seemed to be in his 30's. "You are being adopted Rachel," the boss man tells me with a smile.

"What?" I ask, confused. Unless…. Batman, of course.

"Bruce here has adopted you, the paper work is all done and you are now his ward. Grab the stuff from your room and then come back here," he tells me, so I go to grab my clothes, that's all I really had. When I enter my room, there was a girl in there, her name was Jenny and she hated me.

"Heard you got adopted," she accused. "It shouldn't have been you, you piece of trash!" She yelled at me and slapped my face leaving a red hand print. I walk away from her and grab my stuff while ignoring her verbal assaults. "Hey! Listen to me when I talk to you," she demands and grabs me and slams me up against a wall. "Don't think for a second that you are better than me, whoever adopted you wasted their time and money. You probably are just going to be a little servant for them, but you're not even good enough to be that." She tells me and then slaps my face again. "Now go," she laughs as she pushes me out the door. I walk back to the boss's office hoping that the red mark is gone. When I open up the door, it all happens in a blur, the boss tells me goodbye and then pushes me out the door, and somehow, I end up in a limo with my adopter, I forgot his name. He sits in the back of the limo across from me and seems focused on me, he's staring and then I see my reflection in glare of the glass window, and see Jenny's mark was still very visible on my skin.

"It was just a girl at the orphanage who doesn't like me," I told him. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine…. Bruce, right?" I ask and he laughs.

"Yeah, Bruce Wayne." He told me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Bruce Wayne, famous billionaire Bruce Wayne?" I gulped and shook his hand.

"Yep, that would be me." He smiled in amusement.

"So why adopt me?" I asked, thinking of what the hell could be wrong with him to adopt me.

"My parents died when I was young, so I try to help out other kids in need of a home. I have adopted a few wards over the years, Richard, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damián, and now you." He explains.

"Oh okay," I replied and started thinking to myself. 'This is what he shows the public, he doesn't really care, he just wants to look good.' I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. I slowly got out of the car to see a huge mansion, styled much like the Azar temple only bigger and less open. The limo driver then closes my door and drives away, I follow Bruce up to the front door and we are greeted by a man named Alfred.

"This way Miss Roth," Alfred told me and grabbed my bag of clothes. He led me to a room, apparently, it's my bedroom. "Woah," I gasped. It had a huge king-sized bed with a huge 90'' flat screen tv on the wall, with a desk and a computer on one side of the bed and on the other a door leading off into my private bathroom. Inside is a large bathtub and a walk-in shower. "This is my room?" I ask.

"Correct," Alfred answers and then leaves. I explore my room a bit more and find a huge walk-in closet partially stocked with a few outfits, that are very fancy looking. I grab one out and hop in the shower, quickly so I don't use a lot of hot water I wash off my hair and the blood off my wrists. Afterward I get out and change into a long sleeved black sheer top with a kami underneath and a pair of jean shorts, a bit low cut for my taste. I brush out my hair and put it into a simple side braid. In my bathroom I find a lot of makeup, so I spray on some vanilla perfume and put on some mascara. If I'm going to die tonight, then at least I can look decent, it told myself. Later I went back into my room and sat down on the bed, but it seemed too fancy for me to touch so I ended up going to the coach which again deemed too nice for me to ruin so I sat on the floor and started mediating. I must have been doing it for a while because when I opened my eyes the sun was starting to set, I heard a knock on my door and went over and opened it finding a girl who looked a bit younger then me was there. She was blonde and had an almost infectious smile.

"Hi?" I question.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie!" She exclaims with a big smile, "I just wanted to get you for dinner."

"Oh okay," I mutter and follow here to the dining room. There I find Bruce, Alfred, and 4 other teen guys. Stephanie grabs my hand and pulls me over to a chair next to Alfred and sits on my other side. I feel something explode somewhere in the house from her touch and my empathy, I was glad I was leaving tonight, I really didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Thanks for joining us Rachel, this is Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian, and you already met Stephanie." Bruce tells me and with each name the boy nodded toward me. "This is Rachel, she is the young girl I adopted from the orphanage," he tells the guys.

"Finally, I might add, being a girl surrounded by boys is sooo annoying, but now I'm not alone." Stephanie exclaimed.

"Easy there Steph, you might scare her off." Tim replied laughing, but I kept my face mostly emotionless. Soon there was food in front of me, I kept my eyes down the whole meal and only ate a few bites. Halfway through dinner Bruce's phone went off and he excused himself to go to a work emergency, then he also grabbed Stephanie, Tim, and Damián because he wanted to show them how to do his job or something I really wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry about that," Dick told me. "We could always…" he starts before I cut him off.

"It's fine, I wasn't that hungry anyway, thanks for dinner. I'll be in my room if you need me." I tell them and quickly scatter toward my room. After reaching it I open up my terrace doors, yes, I have a terrace and stare at the now night sky. I look around and see no one so I teleport to another skyscraper about as tall as the first but not the same one. Since now I had people who would notice if I was dead I had taken a piece of paper and a pen with me, to write a note.

' _I was extremely lucky to be adopted by the Bruce Wayne, in doing this I am not trying to be ungrateful, but honestly he probably just adopted me to keep up his image in the public guy of nice guy. I mean it's not like anyone wants me around, my mother tried this way out after she found out my father had impregnated her with me, sadly she failed. So, I am fulfilling her wish. I am not loved, nor should I be. I was born of evil. What could I be but bad? So, I want to say goodbye._

 _Father I'll see you soon and mother I hope you're watching this from heaven happy that your biggest mistake will be erased.'_

So, after finishing writing this I fold it up and stick it under a rock on the roof, push myself off the ground and look up only to find Batman and Batgirl.

"Not again," I mutter, thoroughly annoyed now. "Get the hell out of my way."

"No," he remarks, and I tried to turn around to go the opposite way but only to find Nightwing there.

"Great the whole party is here," I sigh and roll my eyes. "Damnit why? What's so hard about not saving one person?" I ask him, 'saving one person and killing a world, not the right choice.'

"Because I can save you, this isn't what you want." He tells me.

"Your right it's not what I want," I whisper and all of them seem to become less tense at this statement. "But it's what I need to do!" I exclaim and run to one side, not getting to far before Nightwing grabs my wrist. My empathy sends out a shock wave, making him go flying back and hitting the concrete hard, probably breaking at least a bone or two. The rest other two Bat's seemed to go back a little as well. I look down at my own hands with fear and hate, I turn and run to the edge of the building. Now on the edge I take a deep breath and step off, but again someone grabs my wrist, it's Batman. "Let me go!" I yell, my loose long sleeves roll down my arm showing my red skin, filled with cuts, nothing untouched.

"No," he tells me again.

"No, no, you don't understand, I have to die. I'm half demon, I was born to kill. My father raped my mother so he could have me, I need to die!" I yell at him but he pulls me up anyway. After I'm back on the roof, still fighting and trashing trying to go back over when Nightwing came over to help Batman restrain me. "Damnit! I was made to become a portal! My destiny is to open a portal on my 15th birthday to let in Trigon who will destroy your world. Trigon is my father, I'm a demon! Damnit, let me die! It's one life to save a world, there's no choice here! LET ME GO!" I yell at him and all the windows in the skyscraper below me explode, sending the glass flying everywhere up in a whirlwind. It flies everywhere, up, down, side to side, everywhere. I flinch when it happens and look to the ground. Then they let me go and I look up to see a piece of glass sticking out Batgirl's side, and look down at my hands again with fear but there's no time. The glass was sticking out of where her heart was. I immediately ran over and pulled it out even as the bat's tried to stop me. I just pushed past them to heal her, I quickly pulled out the glass and my hands started to glow blue. I healed her, slowly at that, until not even a scar was left. The pain all absorbed into me. My hands stopped glowing and I felt myself getting weaker, I shut my eyes and passed out as I felt my body hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, I meant to update sooner but this story is giving me a lot of writers block and I just keep rewriting it.

Disclaimer: I hate doing these but I make no money on this, I'm still just a broke teenager.

Rachel's POV

I woke up in my room at the Manor with Batgirl sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hi," I replied suspiciously.

"Thanks for healing me," she softly thanked me.

"It was my fault anyway." I brushed it off.

"So, you have powers?" She asked, slowly approaching me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"And you're a half demon?"

"Yes."

"Cool," she smiled.

"Why am I not being locked up?" I questioned.

"Because you're a good person. You don't need to be in a cage like an animal. You just need a home and to work a bit on your control, that's all."

"Are you offering something?" I interrogated.

"Well you already have a home now, but the Bat's and Justice League can and will help you with controlling your powers."

"Why?" I asked, curiously, wondering why anyone would want to help me.

"Because it's the right thing to do." She told me and then there was a knock at the door.

"Rachel, are you up?" I heard a male voice ask, and Batgirl approached my balcony.

"Uhhh just a second," I called out to him.

"I'll be back later." Batgirl told me before jumping out of my balcony and I walked over to my door, opening it to find Richard.

"School starts today," he told me. "We have to be leaving in about half an hour."

"School?" I asked. "I have to go?"

"Yes, we have to go to that prison." He sighed with a fake sniffle, almost giving off the illusion that he was crying.

"Dramatic much," I rolled my eyes and started shutting my door. "I'll be down soon." Then I went into my huge closet and picked out a long sleeved black sweatshirt and some jeans, hoping they weren't as expensive as they looked. It would honestly be such a waste to spend money on me. After changing, I found my way to the kitchen which had Richard, Jason, Stephanie, and Tim scurrying around grabbing and making food.

"Hey Rach," Jason greeted as he kept looking through the fridge.

"Hi," I replied softly, not wanting to be caught up in the commotion or mess that was this kitchen. "Umm so where are we going to school?"

"Gotham Heights," Jason replied.

"But that's the fancy rich kid sch…" I trailed off realizing that now I technically was one of those fancy rich kids even if I didn't feel like it.

"Well you ready to go?" Richard asked me as he grabbed an apple and started walking to the garage.

"Sure," I muttered.

"You can ride with me," Jason offered as we entered the garage.

"Holy shit," I muttered. "Are these all your cars?"

"Yep," Jason smirked.

"Okay you guys, lets try to get Rachel to her first day on time." Richard sighed, and we got into one of the many cars.


End file.
